Problem: If $x \oslash y = xy+3x-y$ and $x \boxdot y = x(y-6)$, find $(6 \boxdot 5) \oslash 3$.
Answer: First, find $6 \boxdot 5$ $ 6 \boxdot 5 = 6(5-6)$ $ \hphantom{6 \boxdot 5} = -6$ Now, find $-6 \oslash 3$ $ -6 \oslash 3 = (-6)(3)+(3)(-6)-3$ $ \hphantom{-6 \oslash 3} = -39$.